Patent Document 1 discloses a vehicle spot lamp system which controls the irradiation of light by a vehicle spot lamp such that a pedestrian position detected by a position detection device is acquired, a risk level of collision of a vehicle with the pedestrian by using the pedestrian position and the vehicle speed is determined, and light is irradiated toward the pedestrian position while repeating the change of the irradiation width when the risk level is high.
Patent Document 2 discloses a vehicle lamp which includes an LED light source, a laser light source, and an optical system for forming a light distribution pattern by light emitted from the LED light source and the laser light source, respectively. The LED light source and the optical system are configured to form a low-beam light distribution pattern, and the laser light source and the optical system are configured to form a high luminance region located near the center portion of the light distribution pattern and having a cutoff line.